Windows
by TidBits
Summary: SHONEN AI!! B/R Ryou gets beaten by his father, and encounters the spirit of the Millenium Ring for the first time; only to find that the now slight sugar-high Yami has amnesia. Could they find love? I should hope so.
1. Spirits and Sugar

TidBits: 'Allo! …. Drat, I don't know what to say….err…..maybe I'll know by the end of the chappie…well, I'm gunna go SHAA-LA my way outta here…

**Disclaimer**- If I owned YuGiOh, do you honestly think that by some mere chance I would waste my dear time writing fanfics? NO!! I WOULD JUST PUT IT INTO AN ACTUAL EPISODE!!! BWAHAHAHHAA!!!! That I would. …did the scary lawyers leave yet? Oh, and I don't own Captain Planet either.

WARNING- (Read before opening) This fanfic contains the following- 

                        ~Shonen ai

                        ~OOC-ness (heh, poor Baka-ura… yes, that is Bakura…)

                        ~And slight violence and swearing

            If thou are allergic to these things, I suggest you…LEAVE!! BWAHAHAHAH!! OR ELSE YOU MIGHT BECOME ALLERIGC…TO…STUFF!!!

                                    Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat some chocolate and applesauce.

/mumph/ = Ryou to Bakura

//HI HIKARI!!!// = Sugar High Bakura to Ryou

BWAH! = TV Guy-Man-Lady-Dude

**Chapter One- **Spirits and…Sugar

            "What were you thinking?" A small whimper escaped the pale boy as he was thrown against the coffee table, knocking it over in the process. The tall figure stood above the albino teen menacingly.  "How DARE you? Worthless! How could I have ended up with such a worthless son?!" The man kicked the boy in the ribs a few more times, and bent down to he was at eye level with the boy. The boy instinctively backed up against the wall, shutting his eyes tight. The man just smirked, and bent closer to the other, strands of his long purple hair peeked out of his ponytail. 

"Now, now Ryou. You aren't scared of you own dear father, are you?" Ryou just flinched, and hugged his knees closer to him, shaking slightly. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou…I'm going to be gone for a bit on another expedition." The man took a piece of Ryou's hair and twirled it between his fingers idly. "Don't worry, I won't be gone that long; you won't even have time to miss me. Here," he said, pulling something out of his pocket and tossing it to Ryou. "Don't want to let anyone think that I'm not treating my own son respectfully, do we? I'm sure if anyone got the wrong idea, your little friends would be quite…uncomfortable, shall we say?" The man yanked hard on the piece of Ryou's silver hair he had been playing with to emphasize his point. Ryou bit back a cry just in time; he wouldn't let that man who called himself his father the pleasure of seeing Ryou's pain. 

"Oh, I'm sorry my pretty little son…did I hurt you?" The man laughed again, and stood up. "Don't get too comfortable while I'm gone. We'll spend some nice 'quality' time together to make up for the time we lost during my trip." And with that, the man picked up his suitcases, and walked out the door, undoubtedly to drive to the airport. 

When Ryou was sure that he father was gone, he picked himself up from the floor, wincing. Straightening the coffee table, he bit back the flow of tears waiting to spill. "I won't let him control me." But that annoyingly pessimistic voice in his brain reminded him that he was already under his 'father's' control. He noticed his hand shaking slightly from all his confused thoughts, and settled on taking a shower to clear his thoughts. After toweling off, and putting on a pair of fresh new jeans, and a baggy blue T-shirt, he went downstairs to clean up after his father's 'mess'. Cleaning was the only time of peace where he really had the chance to think about things. Sadness welled inside him. But not hated; never hatred. Even if he wanted to, innocent little Ryou could never hate. But depression seemed to be his only companion. If this wasn't the case, he might've grinned at the irony of him cleaning up his own blood. But that was the case, and it had taken Ryou four years to finally accept it. (A/N Uh, the beating had been going on for quite a bit before we all jumped in…) Content that his job was done, and stood up, and looked around the house. "Free…" Ryou murmured. He yawned, looking over at the clock. "9:45…hmph…tired…" Walking zombie-style up the stairs, he plopped down on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes.

 It was then that he allowed himself to cry. "Why…what did I do…" But what angered Ryou was that he couldn't fight back. As much as it hurt him to have his father beat him, he just couldn't hit his own father. His racking cries had resided to muffled sobs and hiccups. Normally he'd have cried himself to sleep by now, but something was nagging at him. His unusual sudden insomniac urge confused him, and pulled his lean form back down the stairs towards the coffee table by the couch. He yawned, and was about to proceed into the kitchen for a small glass of milk, if it weren't for the box he suddenly noticed. 'Yes…didn't _he _give that to me?' Scowling, something the boy didn't do very often, he bent over and picked it up, nearly clawing his way back towards his room. 

'Ugh…why must I go up and down stairs so often?' He grasped the edge of his bed and pulled himself up, gazing at the box warily, as if it held some sort of poisoned eyeball. Slowly, he pried off the plain, brown lid, and resisted the urge to duck under the bed and throw his hands over his head like 'Captain Planet' said to do, in case his father had sent him a bomb. Instead, he found a golden, circular object, with the Eye of Ra on a triangle in the middle. Little pointed dagger-like objects hung limply from the sides of the circle, and a worn out rope was tied onto a hole near the top of the ring. Ryou's eyes widened; this must be some sort of Egyptian artifact. The brown-eyed albino was fascinated by Egypt, and spent most of his free time researching it. With trembling fingers, Ryou lifted the ring above his head, and slipped it on. Before he knew what was happening, the Ring had begun to glow softly, and a hand began to reach desperately out of it. 

"GAH!!" Ryou shouted, backing away from the Ring, forgetting that it was on his neck. A muffled voice could be heard coming from what seemed to be the Ring itself. Ryou moved the Ring cautiously closer to his ear so he could hear what it was saying. "GET ME OUT!!! I'M STUCK!!!" Ryou nearly dropped the Ring at the sudden unexpected loudness. "ARGH!! SOMEONE HELP ALREADY!!!" Ryou jumped, and looked around for something to help him. Finding nothing, he decided to just shake the ring until the person was ok. 

He proceeded to do so until a very dizzy form fell off the bed, onto the floor, and into the conveniently placed desk, hitting his head quite hard on it. Ryou gasped, and jumped off the bed towards the figure. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He repeated, as he turned the person over on his back. This only caused him to gasp again. "Wh-what? This man looks just like me!" Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear his mind, he dragged the demon-man back on the bed, and put his head gently on the pillow.

Running into the bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth and filled it with water. [1] Running back into his room, he started trying to stop the blood flow from the mysterious man's head, and check his pulse. Though he doubted anything was wrong, it was better safe than sorry. Noting that the resident of the Ring had yet to fully wake up, Ryou began to get worried. Cradling the demon's head in his arms, he started to sing softly to it, in hopes of soothing it into consciousness. For some strange reason, he felt connected to the being…as if they had met before. Suddenly the demon's eyes snapped open.

It sat up, and glared at Ryou with its demonic red eyes, his arms folded across his chest. Ryou's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to slowly back away. The being who shared so much resemblance to Ryou, cocked it head as if confused. Suddenly, it smirked the same sadistic smirk as the bullies at school, and sent a fist flying towards Ryou's stomach. Ryou flinched and covered his head with his arms awaiting the punch. But it never came. Instead, the darker-looking twin of Ryou smirked again, and stopped his fist right before it hit Ryou. When he had opening his eyes, the resident of the Ring stuck out a finger, and began to mercilessly tickle Ryou. Shocked, and caught off-guard, Ryou gasped, and began laughing uncontrollably. Tears sprang to his eyes, he was laughing so hard, so he turned and lunged at his 'attacker' grabbing him around the middle and tickling him too. The boy hadn't expected this new attack, and began laughing too as he tackled Ryou belly-down on the bed. "I-I g-gi-ve!" Ryou tried to say between laughs. 

"Hah, now you know not to challenge the likes of I, the great me!" The demonic boy said triumphantly. Ryou laughed again. "Did that make any sense?" He asked. The teen thought for a minute. "It doesn't need to. I am always right."

                                    "Is that so?"

                                    "Yes." He said, crossing his eyes. Ryou, in turn stuck out his tongue. "Don't make me tickle you again." Ryou nearly fell off the bed with an 'Eep!' as the other teen made a fake move to tickle him again. He laughed as Ryou scrunched up his nose in defiance. Ryou suddenly became shy again, timidly asking, "Uh, do you mind telling me exactly how you got…err…stuck in that ring thingie?" The boy's brows furrowed, and he looked straight into Ryou's eyes. Ryou fidgeted. He couldn't help but feel as though the other boy was looking into his soul, just as easily as one might look through a window. 

"Yes, that's it then. You must be my hikari." Ryou couldn't help but look confused. The boy rubbed his head, carefully avoiding the now clean bump. "I-I don't remember much. I remember half a soul, and something about a Pharaoh and me finding my light…which must be you. Kinda a weird way to get amnesia, huh? Falling out a Ring…man, I'm pretty sure I've been in there for a while. Tell me your name, boy."

                                    "R-Ryou…"

                                    "Alright then, you can just call me Yami. Or Bakura. Either one. As for how I got in the Millennium Ring, that stupid high an' mighty Pharaoh sealed me in here after my last tomb robbery…" Bakura followed this comment with what one might assume to be a string of Egyptian curses. "Uh, Mr. Yami?" Bakura snapped out of his morbid thoughts involving one certain spiky haired Pharaoh. "Just Yami." Ryou nodded timidly. 

"Uh…Yami….you mentioned Pharaohs…doesn't that mean that you're around 5,000 years old?" Bakura laughed. "You make me sound like an old man! But yes, I suppose technically it would…" He stretched his muscles experimentally. "Ah man, does it feel good to be out of that Ra damned Ring!" He jumped up and looked around the room, poking a few things here and there, obviously confused. Ryou giggled at the sight of a 5,000 year old Tomb Robber trying to work a lamp. He unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. Bakura spun around. "Now, now, little Hikari, you are obviously in need of rest." He easily picked Ryou up, and lifted the bed sheets. Rubbing his eyes, Ryou asked "But…where'll you sleep 'ami?" Another yawn. "Don't you worry your little self about it. I shall sleep on the floor!"

                                    "But-"

                                    "No buts. Now goodnight sweet Hikari!"

                        Ryou giggled again at his Yami's mother goose imitation, and fell right asleep in his Yami's arms. Bakura's eyes softened at the sight, and put Ryou back on the bed, tucking the sheets firmly around the sleeping form.

                        The next morning, Ryou awoke groggily to the sound of a gigantic crash. 

"Mmph…I wanna sleep…Saturday…ugh…" 

                                    "Wake UP dearish little HiKaRi!"

                        Suddenly, something very…large had leapt into the air screaming bloody murder, and launching itself upon Ryou, who in turn produced a very distressed squeak. Ryou opened one still sleep-filled eye, to see a vision of red. Confused, he blinked a few times before comprehending the fact that he was looking into t someone's eyes. He froze. "W-Who ar-are you?" He asked shaking.

                                    "Silly hikari! Don't you remember your dear Yami?"

Ryou thought for a second…oh.

Oh dear.

This man didn't seem very…Yami-like.

                                    "Um, Yami…did you, pray tell, somehow get into the sugar?"

            Bakura raised a confused eyebrow. "Dear Hikari, if you are implying that I ate a bit of that heavenly white sand, than…YES!! I FEEL MORE FREE THAN I EVER DID WITH ALCOHOL!!" Bakura had taken to jumping up and down on the bed on all fours, looking very much like a dog.

 A very rabid dog. 

With red eyes. 

Ryou was scared.

Ryou was very scared.

Deeming it save enough to go downstairs, Ryou slipped out of the covers and grabbed a new pair of cargo pants and a green shirt, and tiptoed into the bathroom, praying that the watch his Yami had been knowing on before he left would still be intact. 

Just to be safe, he locked the bathroom door.

He peeled off his clothes, and turned the water on. Stepping into the shower, he began to feel the effects of last night's beating. He was just about to rinse out the shampoo in his hair, when a sudden nearby BOOM caught his attention. "What the…" 

            CRASH!

                                                "I'LL SAVE YOU RYOU!!"

Before he could react, his Yami had knocked down the door, and dove into the bathroom.

Shower curtains must be a gift from Kami-sama.

There was a moment of silence as Ryou stood there, his sopping wet head peeking out from behind the shower curtain, staring at his Yami, who was currently on all fours, looking as though he was about to pounce on something. He would've made a very menacing wolf if it weren't for his face turning quite so red. Neither spoke. Until…

            "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET OUT, YOU PERVERT!!!"

                                                "Eep!"

Bakura ran very quickly out the bathroom door, and dove under the safety of Ryou's covers. Ryou, meanwhile, finished his shower, and got dressed. After combing his hair (to the best of his ability…) he walked into his room to find his Yami sitting on the bed, a bit of pink still hinted on his skin.

                        "Eh, sorry 'bout that…though that you were kinda in trouble."

            Ryou laughed. "S'ok Yami, come on, I'm gunna go get some breakfast…" 

Bakura followed Ryou down the steps and into the living room. While Bakura was inspecting a daisy, Ryou decided to check the weather, and turned on the TV.

                        Yes, and it's looking like an exceptionally SUNSHINEY BRIGHT DAY FOLKS!! Oh, wait, there goes a tornado…umm…still, HAVE A JOOLY-OLLY DAY!!!

                        "HIKARI!!!" Ryou was tackled down by Bakura, who had launched himself at Ryou the moment the TV had been turned on, and was now on top of him, using himself as a shield against the evil weather person. "RYOU, I'LL PROTECT YOU!!"

                        "Umm, Bakura…you're squishing me."

                        "No, I'm saving you."

                        "Uh, that's just the TV…can you get off of me please?"

                        "….Oh." For the second time that day, Bakura turned a brilliant shade of red. "Here, Bakura, I'll show you. What people do is record what people around the world are saying, and put on this little box called a TV."

                        "They trap their souls in a box??" Suddenly, a very sadistic smirk spread across Bakura's face. "Yes…" he purred. "Perfect…so stealing souls isn't illegal anymore…I see…this'll make my life much easier, yes…" Ryou was beginning to get frightened again.

                        "Yami…they don't steal people's souls…they just use technology."

            Bakura frowned, and swore. "Damn, this era sucks."

                                    /Well, at least the sugar is wearing off…/

                                                //It is?//

                        "AHH!!! DEMONS IN MY HEAD!!" Ryou shouted. Bakura raised an eyebrow. //I'm not a demon// "AHH!!! YAMI!! THE DEMONS ARE IN MY HEAD!!"

                                    "Uh, hikari, that's me."

                                    "Oh."

                        //I can talk through your mind! Isn't that cool!!//

                        /Whoa…scary…/

                        //Didn't you say something about food?//

                        /Yes…I believe I did…/

            Ryou led Bakura in towards the kitchen. Suddenly, the pain from last night chose to make itself known again. "Ugh…" Suddenly, Ryou doubled over in pain, and collapsed, hitting a still tender bump on his head on the corner of the wall.

//Ryou??//  

/…../

//RYOU??//

                        Bakura ran to Ryou, and picked him up, lifting him gently on a couch.

[1]= Funny how there's always a bathroom connected to Ryou's room whenever he gets beaten, no?

TidBits: Um…Hi again? Heh…yeah, I guess you could call it a cliffhanger, huh? I know, I know, this chapter was boring, but I'll try to make the others more interesting. And hopefully I'll have a chance to sneak in some Bakura/Ryou shonen ai yumminess!

**----On the concept of the OOC-ness of Baka-ura, it's all temporary because of his amnesia (and part sugar high.) So never fear! Bakura will be evil again soon!!-----**

Bakura- I better, damnit.

TidBits- Now, now, dear Baka-ura, we all know you love spending snuggly time with Ryou….

Bakura- ::Too bust snuggling with Ryou to notice:: Huh?

PS- No, Ryou's father never raped him, you hentais. He just…scares him. Sorta.

**Chaptah Two- Shadow Powers versus The Stove!**


	2. Bakura vs Stove not good

TidBits- ::Eyes widen considerably:: GASP!!! I'M LOVED!!! ::Huggles all reviewers:: OOOHH!!! YOU ALL GET COOKIES AND APPLESAUCE!!! YAY!!!

**Disclaimer**- Heh…I laugh in your silly little face, you funny lawyer who thinks that I own YuGiOh! …No, really, I don't. No, I'm serious! GET THESE HANDCUFFS OFF ME!!!

Responses for the Loved Ones because they are so very lovable- 

**_Rhelle- _**I couldn't help it…I had to have Bakura sugar-high!! IT'S IN HIS BLOOD!! Dude, I love you stories!! They rock!! 'Angel' and an 'EgyptianWinter' are my favorites!!

**_USA Tiger- _**Aww!! Thank you!! Loler, your story 'Don't Touch the Braid' was so funny!! Did your friend really dream that? LOLER!! That's funny!

**_Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon- _**Whew, long name! Loler, thankies for the review!! Your 'Fairy Tales etc.' is so funny!!

**_Cloak*and*Dagger/Aisha Outlaw- _**Aww!! THANK YOU!! OMG!! I LOVE YOUR STORY 'BOUND BY OUR SIMPLE MISTAKES'!! YOU MUST UPDATE IT!!! I LOVE IT!!!! Thank you for putting my on your favorites!! I'm honored!! I love your stories so much!!! YOU ROCK!! ADMIT ITTTTTT!!!!!! BWAHAHA!!! Still, NO SUGAR IN HEAVEN?! AHH!!!! I WANNA GO TO HELL!!!

**_SkyeDawn- _**Yeah, thanks mom…. ((She's my mom who wasn't really supposed to read this story, let alone review it. Grr.)) Oh well! ::Huggies mom::

**_XXDracosGirlXX- _**Thankies Shin!! I love your story, you poophead!! ((She's my friend, so I can swear at her and call her mean names! ^_^  ::ducks flying vegetables from Shin::)) 

**_Pandora- _**Aww, your so sweet!! ^_^ Thankies!! HUGGIES!!

**_Elusitania_****-** I love your fics 'Undecided Destiny' and 'Nothing to Live For'! Thankies for the review!! ^___^ Glad you like the story! You have to update your stories!! They rock!!

**_Woodelf193- _**^__^ Thankies very much for the review!! Loler, your writing is so funny (('The Ultimate YGO Mary Sue'))!! You have to write more for that fic!! 

****I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU SWEET REVIEWERS!! HUGS AND COOKIES AND APPLESAUCE FOR ALL OF YOU!!!

-----------------------------------------------Feh.------------------------------------------------

**A/N This chapter is in Bakura's POV since Ryou is sorta…unconscious at the moment.**

(grr, I am demon spawn!!) = Bakura annoying you with his freakish thoughts during the chapter.

Chaptah Two- Shadow Powers vs. the Stove 

****

****

****

****

Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep! Hehe, I got this urge to pop that little snoot bubble coming out his nose, but it makes him look even cuter!! Grr…must…resist…urge…to …pop… NO!! NO HAND!! BACK!! STAY BACK!! DON'T POP THE CUTE—Opps. Oh well, no more Ultra-Cute snot bubble. Hehe…it made a funny popping noise when it broke though…whoa, note to self: Lay off the Heavenly white sand called 'Shoogar.' Sighing, I looked out the window at the sun to check the time. "Silly Hikari…been asleep for way to long for his own good." Frowning, I tried poking him. 

Again.

And again.

Poke…poke…hehe, funny word.

……

Nope.

Didn't work.

Maybe if I kiss him…NO!! Must keep bad thoughts away from mind!! Think stupid damn Pharaoh in a loincloth singing bad Egyptian rock songs while making out with his beloved Dark Magician. 

I shudder.

That vision was NOT worth the trying to put away beautiful images of my dear Hikari…Standing, I glare down at him. "You hear that, Hikari?! YOU'RE DISTRACTING MY MENTAL STATE OF MIND!!"

He just rolls over.

Damn him. He just HAS to be so beautiful…and innocent…and soft…and cuddly…yeah…with those ultra-cute brown eyes…shaking my head, I rid the thoughts from my mind…for now. Because right now….

I WAS GOING TO MAKE BREAKFAST FOR MY CUDDLY LITTLE LIGHT!! GOOOO BAKURA!! "I'm so romantic," I sigh, and clasp my hands together. "One day we'll be married and have a home and I'll love him forever and ever and ever and…BREAKFAST!!!" Ryou stirred at the outburst. "Eep!! No! Shh, go back to sleep Little Ryou!" Ryou just rolled over, and began to yawn. NO! He couldn't wake up before I made breakfast! He'd ruin the surprise! "DAMNIT RYOU, GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP!!"

All I got was some incoherent words in response, and a slight snore.

Good…BWAHAHA!! Oh, that felt so good to laugh evilly. I was about to laugh a bit louder out loud instead of in my head, when I clasped my hand over my mouth, and stopped. "Don't want to wake the sweet little angel!" And with that, I frolicked towards the cooking area.

Until it struck me.

No, not the low-hanging pan that I had just ran into, but the fact that I never really cooked anything in this era. AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW, NOR DO I WANT TO KNOW, WHAT IN RA'S NAME THAT BIG _THING-BOX _IS.

It's watching me…Diving behind the counter, I scan the area for traps. 

The big box just stood there. It was trying to lure me out of hiding…watching…always watching…Wait a Ra Damned minute here-

I HAVE SUPER POWERS!! WHEE!! "Gods, I really am insane…" I leapt onto the counter, slightly disappointed that Ryou wasn't awake so he could see that cool jump thingie, and whipped out the Millennium Ring. (Yeah, I kinda swiped it off the Cuddly Angel when he was sleeping…) Smirking that ultra cool, sadistic Hello-I'm-Going-To-Slowly-Devour-Your-Essence smirk that I love so much, I pointed the points of the Ring toward one of the knobs on the Box deciding to slowly torture this thing that dared mock me. "BWAH! Now die!" And I blasted one of the knobs off the box. Unfortunately, it refused to cry out in pain. "Grr, you dare defy me?!" Making a daring leap across the remainder of the kitchen, I slammed a fist on the top of the box.  There was a slight moment of shock before…"AAAIIIIEEEE!!!!!"

Damn it, that was HOT!! Apparently, the knob must've triggered some sort of defense-mechanism thing-a-ma-bobber. "Ow, ow, owowoww!!" DEAR RA, WHERE'S THE WATER?! WHAT KIND OF RA DAMNED HELL HOLE IS THIS?!? "HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY SUPERIOR POWER?! YOU DARE BURN ME? YOU SHALL PAY!!"

Or at least it would've paid…yes very dearly…for delaying Ryou breakfast, if Ryou hadn't decided to come in at that moment. His eyes kinda got really big when he saw me trying to impale the metal box on a nearby spatula. I was about to point out to him that he was really cute when his eyes got that big, but he sorta started to yell at me.

"YAMI!!! OFF THE STOVE!! GET OFF!! OFF!!! NOW!!!"

Off…stove?

Oh.

Heh…opps…hey, wait, he was supposed to be asleep so I could make him a surprise breakfast…which I'm SURE would've tasted delicious if he hadn't woken up and RUINED it. "RYOU, GET YOUR SORRY, AND YET VERY CUTE, ASS BACK ON THAT COUCH AND GO TO SLEEP!"

I had to resist glomping Ryou at the utterly adorable little blush he was getting. "Hey, I was yelling at you first…"

"OUT! NOW!!"

"Not until you get off the stove!!" What was this? A challenge? Narrowing my eyes, I did that delicious smirk of mine perfectly. "Heh…heh…uh…Yami…?" Ryou stuttered, slowly backing away. Without warning, I lunged off the counter straight at Ryou.

"EEP!!" And he took off running.

"GET BACK HERE HIKARI!! NO ONE CHALLENGES THE LIKES OF ME AND WINS!!" I ran into the living room just in time to see him duck behind the couch. With a triumphant yell, I dove behind there as well.

Whoa…must remember in the future that Hikari plus Anonymous-Frying-Pan-That-He-Grabbed-From-Nowhere equals DOOM!! DOOM I SAY!! Rubbing the sore spot on my head where I had recently been viciously attacked by a Flying Frying Pan, I chased after Ryou, who had taken to retreating up the stairs rather quickly. Devising a plan of action, I tiptoed up the stairs, and wedged myself behind the corner before the staircase, waiting for my prey. After about fifteen minutes, my hikari came down the hallway, obviously wondering where my sneaky little self was…hehe…stupid, oblivious, cute little hikari…

                        "BWAH!!" I shout at the top of my lungs, watching him jump in fright. Launching myself at him, I tackle him to the ground, and mercilessly tickle him until he gives up. "How many times must you be reminded not to challenge the likes of me?"

                        He scrunched up his nose in that cute little habit of his. "Until I beat you, of course." I rolled my eyes, and got up off him, noting the second blush that had spread across his face today with mirth…very _sadistic_ mirth, mind you. I help him up, or more like scoop him up in my arms, and leapt down the flight of stairs in one go, much to my hikari's terror, who was now white-faced and gripping both of my arms like his life depended on it…which it sort of did, if it were to lose my footing and accidentally drop him on his fluffy little head. But I, the great and romantic Bakura, would never let that happen to MY Ryou. "Uh, Y-Yami…c-can you pu-put me down no-now? I think I-I'm going to barf…"

                                                "Ew, Ryou!"

                                                "Not my fault! You're the one who had to jump down the stairs in one 'manly' swoop!"

                                                "Not my fault you're a girl."

                                                "Am not!"

                                                "Admit it."

                                                "I'll barf on you! I will!"

Measuring the choices, having pride and being barfed on, or not getting barfed on…Yeah, I chose the latter, and drop him down on the couch, ignoring the fact that he's mocking me right now…I can beat your head in, you stupid, dumb, girly, cute, fluffy hikari! Trying to avert the attention from my loss of pride to that of breakfast. "So since you RUINED your surprise breakfast, why don't you make your ungrateful little self your OWN breakfast."

His eyes got all big and watery…"Oh, Yamiiiii, you were going to make me a surprise breakfast?" Out of nowhere, he squeezes me in what most possibly the biggest bear hug in human history. "OOOOHHHHH, THANK YOU YAMI!!!" Turning more crimson by the minute (NO!! MUST NOT BLUSH!! NOT YAMI-LIKE!! SUGAR WORE OFF HOURS AGO!! GO AWAY BLUSH!! OFF WITH YOU!!) Aww, look, he's nuzzling his head against me…for fear that if I turned any redder I might explode, I gently pick him up, and toss him on the couch across from mine (yes, MINE. I have now dubbed this couch my own. And Ryou better not try and get it back with those puppy dog eyes…) "Uh, Yami…since we kinda don't really have a stove right now, and I'm quite afraid of going in the kitchen to see what ELSE you did in there…let's buy some breakfast!"

You can BUY pre-made breakfast? What a lazy time era this is… "Where do you buy breakfast?" A smile that could almost resemble mine (except mine is cooler…heh…) spread across his face. "FarDucks!" [1] Far…Ducks? What the hell was a far duck? Before I could ponder this information that had a dire need for pondering, Ryou had grabbed me by the hand, and dragged me outside. "Oh, this'll be so fun! We'll take a bus to get there…"

Wait, bus? What the fuck?! I still don't even know what a far duck is! "Wait, Ryou…" But I don't think he was listening. We apparently arrived at some sort of waiting spot, for Ryou had sat me down on one of the benches, and was starting to lecture me about something. "…and no killing people, no attacking anonymous things for no reason, no killing people, no stealing things, no killing people, and no trying to gnaw on things. Oh, and no killing people." I just nodded. (I have no idea what he's saying…yep, you just keep on talking, I'll keep on nodding…oh, a birdie! Hehe, dinner…) "Yami? YAMI!! You got that?"

                                                "Huh? Oh, yeah, of course." Ryou rubbed his temples like his was frustrated. Who wouldn't be? I mean, I never really knew anyone who could lecture me for so long…maybe it's because I killed them all before they could finish. What was it Ryou said about killing people? Damn, he said it more than once, too…oh well, couldn't have been that important. "Alright Yami, here's the bus…" Suddenly, Ryou stepping into this giant…metal thing…on wheels…(Wheels…damn it, why didn't the Pharaoh just roll his ass on wheels? No, we had to carry him…) Wait, Ryou walking into giant thing that looks almost half as dangerous as me equals certain doom. "RYOU!" I tackled him, grabbing him around the middle just as he hands some sort of money to the man inside the animal. Turning around to the man, I snarl at him viciously. "How dare you try and get innocent people to pay to be eaten by this monstrosity?? Wait, scratch that, I don't really give a damn about most people, just Ryou. WHICH MAKES IT EVEN WORSE THAT YOU TRIED TO EAT HIM, YOU STUPID RA DAMNED THING!!" Kicking the metal thing, I almost barley heard Ryou over the rant I was making…until he yanked my hair so it was face-to-face with his. "Yami…this is called a bus. It TAKES people places. It doesn't eat people." I raised a skeptical eyebrow, but set Ryou down anyway. He practically dragged me to the back of this 'bus' and sat us down on a seat. The bus' door closed, and it began to…move?!

                                                "RYOU!!" I grabbed his shoulder, and was about to jump out the window with him, when he began explaining things to me. "Ah, so they steal people's souls and use that power to make this thing move? YES! I knew it! Stealing souls ISN'T ILLEGAL!!" I could've kissed Ra himself! "Uh, Yami, they don't steal people's souls…they just use technology…like the TV."

                                                "WHAT IS THIS CURSED TECHNOLOGY?!" A very annoying little man to the left of us turned around. "Why, technology is the power that allows operations such as the biologically enhanced pollution-free car, the genetically altered computer, and it allows us swift access to being able to talk to people without having to get up off our lazy butts!" My eye began twitching. "Ryou. I hate this era." Ryou patted my back. "Yes, I know Yami, it's ok…" Sighing, I leaned back into the rather uncomfortable seat, and looked around at the other inhabitants of this 'bus.' People seemed to be staring at me oddly…I bare my fangs and growl at them, and they quickly snap their heads forward. Smirking, I checked to make sure Ryou hadn't seen that.

There was this lady right in front of us who had the freakiest hat I had ever seen. I reached forward to poke it, but Ryou slapped my hand back. Pouting, I sat back down, and sent glares to the stupid hat. It was a really stupid hat too…It had this scary little feather stuck on the top of it, and was…pink.

Pink.

I hate pink. So now I hate the hat. And if I hate the hat, then I must, therefore, hate this lady. And if I hate the lady, then no one could blame me for stealing this lady's soul. Plus, I needed to warm up if I was going to protect Ryou. …And I was bored, so every works out!

My logic is SO cool. Seeing that Ryou was occupied with looking out the window, I bent forward slightly, and grabbed the feather atop the stupid pink hat. I yanked it off the top of the hat, and was about to try and strangle the lady with it when she turned around. She blinked at me, and smiled. I shuddered…that was a really freaky smile…she was supposed to be MAD, so that after I kill her, I could tell Ryou it was self-defense!

                        "Aww, aren't you so cute! You look just like wittle RYOU!"

I twitched.  Ryou turned around at the mention of his name. Is it just me, or did Ryou's face just get a little paler? "H-Hi, Anzu."

                        "Ryou, is this your twin? I think he's taking a liking to my hat…if he wanted to have the feather, all he had to do was ask! Friends don't let their friends take things from their other friends! It isn't very nice at all! NOT VERY FRIENDLY!" Amazingly, the thing was still smiling. Her voice was really starting to annoy me…I grabbed her neck, and began shouting really loud. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STUPID FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!" A few people who must've known this 'Anzu' stood up and began clapping, but I glared at them, and they shut up. I turned back to my prey only to find that she was still smiling.

                        "Aww! All you need is a friend!" She began nuzzling against my hand. "ARGH!! GET IT OFF ME!!" I threw it away from me, and she landed in the aisle. Too preoccupied with wiping the cooties off my hand, I didn't notice the freak climb over my seat, and over towards Ryou until it was too late. "Ack! YAMI!! HELP! Cant…breath…" Anzu was hugging him to death while saying something about friendship and how friends are friendfully friendly with friends…friends…friends… "AUGH!! SHUT UP!!"  I leaned over, and used my elbow to punch the window open, and threw Anzu out the window. 

A few people got up and clapped, while others started bowing and calling me their Savior…yeah…Thankfully the so-called 'bus' stopped, and Ryou decided it would be safer if we got off. As the bus rode off, a few grateful people began throwing roses at me. It kinda weirded me out…I gave one to Ryou, and he started babbling about how nice I was. Cool, I can be romantic and not even know it!! I am so cool…

We arrived at the door of 'FarDucks' and walked in. I was greeted a very foul smelling concoction, and many machines moving around. They seemed to be grinding something. I tried to stick my hand in, but Ryou got all freaked out, and told me to sit in the chair and wait. While he was up talking to the dude who lives behind the desk, and began to wonder if it was even humanly possible for one to sit in a chair. How does he expect me to do that?! I can't actually get INSIDE the chair! I was about to rip open the chair, and sit in its fluffy (though not as fluffy as Ryou) remains, when I noticed something. Ryou seemed to still be talking to the dude that lives behind the desk.

STILL.

That isn't good. The dude is flirting with MY hikari?! He. Will. Die. I storm over, and tower behind Ryou for a moment, not realizing that nobody has noticed my presence. I clear my throat, and Ryou turns around, "Hey Yami! Food's almost ready!" My eye twitched. "Uh, you ok Yami?" I repress the urge to bash my head against something. I present the incredibly naïve hikari! Can he not see the way that guy is looking at him?! I stand in front of my Ryou protectively, and glare at the man. "You." I growl menacingly. "Why are you looking at Ryou?" The man smirks. "I have a name, you know; it's Tom. And why wouldn't I be looking at Ryou?" My eye twitches again. "Because I never said you COULD." The man just laughs, while I suppress the urge to kill this man on the spot (only because Ryou would get mad at me, which would make me sad.) While I was having a mental conflict with myself on whether or not to kill him, the guy had leaned forward, and taken Ryou's hand. "So, you busy later?"

Yep. Decision made.

Kill.

Now.

Let's just say if looks could kill, 'Tom' would be six feet under by now.

[1]= Yeah…it's kinda a really stupid playoff of Starbucks…couldn't have any anonymous lawyers coming to get now, could we? Heh…

**TidBits**- Yeah, that was a wee bit shorter than the last one, huh? …Or is longer? Well, if I weren't so lazy I'd go and check. But I am lazy. And I want to have the last Easter egg, so I must run quickly away now….FAREWELL, YOU OH-SO-LOVABLE READERS!! ^__^

Happy Easter and Passover!!


	3. Windows

Since I am very lazy to actually MAKE responses, I'm going to name those who deserve great, big, respectable HUGS! I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS AND PIECES!!

…..

Not that I want you all in bits and pieces.

Hugs to the following!

Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon- ROFL! Don't worry…I'm sure Tom will get what's coming…BWAH!

Crystal – Yay! No death threats! You're so kind! O__O

Breezy- Awwww! That's so cyute!!

USA Tiger- Loler, I'll make sure he didn't hear you! ^^

Kinsako- O.O Shadow realm?! GAH! Bakura: I'M NOT CUTE! Me: -_-"

Yasha- Eeeeee! Thankies! ^_^ I've found I've started saying that to people…O.o

Kin- Loler, sorry bout the cliffie. Me was too lazy ^^  Thank you, though! Your review made my very much happy!

Unica- Awwww!!! I LOVE YOU KNOW! hugs Unica while dogging sporks Here is your update!

Green Eyes Silver Dragon- Hey, sugar-high stories always turn out the best, no?

PanDora- Yes, constant state of hyper. -.-" WOO! Another Anzu hater, eh? Me likey your stories!!

Shin- Gah! No more reviews!

uh....- Meep! 'Cause I'm a lazy bum! Sorry, dear friend!

VampssAmby10210- Thank'e! You're too sweet!

Fan- Hee, yes  your point remains clear ^_^

KittiKat- Loler! YES! DIE TOM, DIE!!

AnimeFan13- Thank you ^_^  You're so cyute!!

Kaze and Yami Kaze- Yes! Keep your Yami AWAY from the Sugar! AWAY!

MiburoShoujou-chan- Aww, HI M! glomps Thank you for reviewing!! You're too sweet!

**Disclaimer-** I DO NOT OWN! NOT MINE!

                        **Warning**- If you are to thick to realize by now that this is shonen-ai, then you are very scary. Thank you.

Bakura's Point of View 

Chapter Three- Windows

"YES, IN FACT HE _IS _BUSY." I snarled, leaning in close to 'Tom's' face. (That probably wasn't even his real name, the stupid git…) Ok, bare your fangs, Bakura, that always gets 'em scared…yeah…just like that! "Now, what were you saying?" I calmed asked, grabbing Tom's neck. Uh oh, Ryou is catching on… RED ALERT! MISSION FAILURE! BRING IN THE TROOPS, THE BOMBS, THE PRESIDENT! HIKARI IS GOING ON A RAMPAGE!

"BAKURA!" Ryou said, trying to pry me off Tom. "That isn't very nice!"

That's the best he can do? Just tell me off? Wow, he really ISN'T anything like me. I could just kill Tom and ignore Ryou until he forgives me…but he's too cute, so I might as well spare the killing and start with the following. I let go of Tom and proceeded to allow Ryou to pull me out of the café and out onto the sidewalk.

"But Ryyooouuuuuu…he was HITTING on you!" I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. I was hoping this would earn me a hug. Ryou sighed. "Yami, I could've handled it myself! I don't love him anyway, I love y—someone else." He began to ramble on about leaving the kitchen sink running and how the hose was going to kill Jonounchi again and that adorable blush spread across his face.

Wait…

….

Did he almost say he loved me? I pondered this for a while, ignoring Ryou and his freakish excuses to get out of his awkward situation. Well…all the other gay men in fanfics deny the fact that the other person loves them even after an incident like that. I wonder…

I could always follow in their footsteps and be oblivious to Ryou's definite love for me until oh, about 20 or 30 chapters later. Then I should save his life. Then about 10 chapters after that, I should admit my love for him and rescue him again. OR, I could realize the fact that he loves me and kiss him right now like I want to. After all, we're destined to be together anyway.

But that wouldn't be fun. No, not at all. 

A smirk plays on my lips, and I can literally feel the twinkle of mischief in my eyes. I could always mess with his mind a bit…hehee…

I stopped smirking. That laugh _sucked._

BWAHAHA! Ok, that was better. Though I always thought a cackle suited me more then a laugh, this'll do for now. Anywho, Plan Seduce-Hikari-While-Messing-With-His-Cute-Fluffy-Adorable-Loveable-Delectable-Little-Head was about to go into action. Placing my head right in the crook of his neck, I whispered, "Well, why don't you show me around this place a bit more dear hikari?" And with that, I hoisted him onto my shoulder, rear-up, and walked off. 

"Y-Yami, what are you doing?" He stammered. I laughed, almost imagining his blush getting redder by the second. He was in for a surprise…I slapped his bottom, and told him, laughing, "I think the question should be WHERE are we going?" He went rigid.

"YAMI, YOU STUPID PERVERT!" He screeched. No, he really did screech it 'cause I remember having this strange ringing in my ears afterwards. A couple people stared at us, and a few called me something that sounded a lot like 'Rapist'. Hey, I'm not a rapist…"It isn't raping him if he likes it," I told them matter-of-factly. A few of the older ones glared at me and covered the younglings' ears. Ryou was beginning to squirm uncomfortably in my arms, trying to escape no doubt.

"YAMI! PUT ME DOWN _NOW!_" I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Succumbing to his wish, I gently laid him down on the cement. Well, I was correct about his blush—I never thought any human could have that red a face and not have a temperature.

Wait…I put my hand to his forehead. "Do you have a fever, honey? I would never forgive myself if I let you get sick." Ryou got even redder. If I weren't so evil, I would squeal. This was too easy! "Thank you Bakura, but I'm fine." He said, trying to keep calm. "Good!" I exclaimed, slapping his rear and standing up, earning another shout from him and more stares at me. "LET'S BUY SOME CLOTHES!" I announced, getting a very perverted idea. My dear, innocent Ryou didn't see the harm in that, so he led me to the closest mall.

Which was conveniently quite close. And quite large, if I do say so myself. All the 'malls' I had been too were laid out among the street and not so damned cold as it is in here. Ryou informs me that this is called 'Air Conditioning'. They condition their air?! What's wrong with this air? This has got to be the crappiest age I've ever known of. Lazy, stupid—Oh, look! The clothing store!

Wait a mini-second.

Is that…

OH MY RA, IT IS! IT'S LEATHER!

……

As I was saying, this has got to be the best age I've ever heard of. I clasp my hands in front of me, and sigh. Heaven. Grabbing Ryou by the scruff of his neck, I drag him in. "Oh, which one should you try on first?" I ask him, picking up a handful of leather pants and muscles shirts. "Uh…Yami, I d-don't wear l-leather," he said, pushing the pile away. I pouted. "But you'd look so sexy in it! And it would show off your cute butt…" I could tell I was getting somewhere by the redness on his cheeks and the fact that he began to stutter uncontrollably. I smirked, and leaned down so I was looking him in the eye. "Well, how about I try on these and you tell me how they look? Sound good?" I rub his cheek with my thumb and leave to go to the dressing rooms.

Everything was working out perfectly…Ryou was SO seduced by now. Even though he already loved me in the first place. Call me cocky, but at least I'm not in denial. This freaky song was playing in the background as I got dressed. To tell you the truth, it really unnerved me. I mean, it feels like someone's watching me get dressed. Stupid music. Stupid era. If I didn't like leather so much, I would just grab Ryou and take us back to the good ol' days where you could just grab anyone you wanted, weither they like it or not, and shag them until the world comes to a halt. Or until you're thirsty. THERE! Finished, and looking exceptionally hot if I do say so myself. Black leather pants, and your typical white button-down shirt. Open at the top, of course. If I were a woman, I would giggle and maybe blow a kiss at myself.

But I am MAN, and an evil, devious, plotting, insane, seductive, sadistic MAN at that. I walk out confidently, and find Ryou bending down looking at a pair of pants (jeans, I noticed. Not daring at all--he needs more leather.) His back being towards me, I had the most spectacular view of his…err…behind. Oh, yes Bakura, VERY sadistic man indeed art thou. Very, very sadistic. To the point of yummyness. I grabbed him around the middle, and lifted him easily up in a big hug. I would've pinched his butt, but that's gotten old by now, so I decided on a nice surprise hug from behind. Surprise _is _the best element of all.

He yelped and began kicking me. "PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled in that soft, British accent of his. (How can he yell and yet still have a soft voice, you ask? I'll tell you. He can because he's my hikari and I love him.) I laughed, and place him on the ground. "Ra, it's only me." He scrunched his nose up. Again. I have this irresistible urge to kiss it.

His nose that is, not THAT! Ah, you sick freak! I'd only do that after he said I could.

Back to the situation. Ryou seems to be struck speechless at my amazing hotness. See? Do you see my hotness? Oh. You can't. Yes, because my hot little self must've blinded you, you silly little soul. Hikari seems to realize he's been caught staring, and blushed. Darn, now he's too embarrassed to even look at me. "Well, how do I look?" I ask, feigning impatience. "Y-you…uhh…leather…I mean, hot—GOOD! You look good!" He blurted out at last, blushing from head to toe. Well, at least his head is blushing. I don't know what else blushes…AH! NO! BAD THOUGHTS, BAKURA! BAD! BAD, BAD, BAD! Don't think those! I'll make you envision the pharaoh trying to rape you! I WILL!

Oh, poo.

Now that thought's stuck in my head. I'd rather think of Ryou and his—"So, Yami, are you going to guy those?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. He must be trying to avoid this already awkward situation (well, awkward for him, amusing for me.) "Would you mind if I bought them, my cute little button?" I asked him, hugging the remaining pile of leather I had yet to try on. "Mind? Of course not! I mean—sure, I'd love to see you wear them! Well, not in that way, but I what I mean is…" I smirk. "Are you sure that isn't how you mean it?" Before he can blush again, and turn around. "I'm going to try on the rest of these clothes."

I was NOT happy.

Well, I WAS happy since I got to get this cool pile of leather… (My leather…snuggly leather…yummy leather…) but now I was back on this confounded bus and Ryou STILL hadn't admitted his undying love for me and my hotness. Or is it my hotness and I…

Stupid grammar.

Anywho, I had this whole pile of leather and all Ryou did was blush. BLUSH! Well, blushing isn't going to get me anywhere, now, is it? No. It isn't. I knew you'd agree with me. Whomever _you_ are…you could just be me, so I would therefore be insane and not need to tell you everything because since you are me you wouldn't need to know it. Then again, Ryou is me and he doesn't know about my devious plot to shag-uh, seduce him. Wait…If he's me, does that make me a narcissist? I've been called arrogant before, but this is just plain creepy…

But creepy in a HOT way.

Right, back to the point. So I'm getting no where with my devious plot AND I'm stuck on this stupid 'bus' again. Stupid bus… I'd pray for it to crash, but then Ryou would get hurt and that wouldn't be good. Nope. Not at all. Then I couldn't shag him silly. And that wouldn't be good at all. So all in all, I was stuck on a bus with nothing but a pile of leather pants and shirts (lllleeeaaatthheeerrr…) and Ryou's cute rear in my face. He was bending over to get a penny for this stupid old lady. I'll have to thank the stupid old lady by _not _killing her—she did me a great favor. Ryou is still bending down, and this is a wonderful view.

Darn, Ryou was sitting back up again. Just…staring out the window. I wish he would look at me. He has really pretty eyes. But he doesn't, and instead, seems perfectly content with staring out the window at everything else except _me._ I sigh, and lean back in my chair. It took a lot of wiggling before I could find a comfy spot. Stupid bus. Hope that 'Anzu' isn't here--she's weird. And I don't want to throw anyone out the window again lest Ryou might kill me. It was unusually quiet. I liked it…the bus rocking back and forth, the silence that hung comfortably around the place and Ryou just being there. It made everything calm.

Suddenly Ryou turned, and looked at me as if about to say something. I'm not quite sure what, because at that moment it's like something just snapped. I couldn't move for a second. I was just…looking. Looking into his eyes, and finding that I was suddenly lost. It was strange…

Because I saw something there. There was just something in his eyes that froze me. And I suddenly thought how horrible it would've been if he hadn't locked eyes with me, and that I would've missed that look in his eyes. I might have never seen that part of him again, and if I had been looking somewhere else, or doing something else then I would've completely passed by him. I pitied those who didn't know Ryou. I can't understand how there can be so many wonderful people in the world, and everyone is always too busy to pass them by. They were all either working, or not working. When humans aren't working, they'll already be waiting for their next break and never will they have time to meet anyone knew.

Maybe that's why so many people get divorced, or why so many people die or why so many people stab backs. And maybe that's why people like me get to meet people like Ryou. Those who, just by looking into their eyes, one can tell their whole perspective on life. I guess…eyes are like windows. Windows into someone's soul. And some eyes are keys to open the door to the other's set of eyes in which they're looking into. And when two destined for each other lock gaze, there's always someone who can have a key to see the truth.

"Ryou…I…"

The End.

Yep! That's the end. NO MORE to this story. **THIS STORY IS FINISHED! **I would like to thank this mushed-up, uncooked brownie and my third water bottle. Thank you. I LOVE YOU ALL! Praise the God of Vips.


End file.
